Astrologer's Home Quest Set
The Astrologer's Home is available for 5000 to anyone who has previously purchased items with real $ in Supercity. To find and purchase the Astrologer's Home go to the Shop > City Sights tab > Astrologer's Home. Upon placing the Astrologer's Home a 9 part quest set will popup. Keep in mind this building cannot be sped up by neighbors. Cost of the quest In total, a player would need 116 to finish all the quests plus at least an additional 34 to afford: * 1 Candy Factory (15 ) * 1 Sushi bar (9 ) * 1 Dairy Farm (10 ) These three are buildings that you will need to complete quest steps. Due to how expensive it is to build the Astrologer's home, it's advised that only players that are thinking of playing the game for a long time or participate in more and more timed-quests invest in this building. Cheaper alternatives: 1. If you are willing to be patient, you can wait for the items in the quest steps 3, 5 and 7 to be dropped to you (if you're lucky) every 4th day you play. Every day you play, you receive a daily bonus, on the fourth day, there's a chance to receive a mystery item. If you're not working on other quests and if your energy is full in your storage, there's a chance you will receive one of the items needed on these steps. There have been players that have waited for items to drop this way and have managed to save the 36 they would've had to spend otherwise. If you own the Dracula Castle, Indian Palace or the Neueschweinstein Castle, then the items needed in these quest steps may drop from these buildings as well. 2. Another suggestion is to skip purchasing the Zwiffel tower since this costs 48 and skipping the step costs only 20 However, the Zwiffel tower might be needed for other quests in the future so it's up to you to decide whether or not you're willing to do this. Rewards: The Astrologer's Home allows you to choose the rewards you want to collect. There's three options. (See last pic in slideshow for details.) #Small Gift every 18h: 2500 + 1000 #Nice Gift every 2 days: 5000 + 2000 + 3 #Great Gift every 5 days: 2 + 7000 + 3000 + 5 Once you complete the quest set you will also receive a Telescope decoration and unlock the statues of the 12 zodiac signs in the Shop under the 'Roads and Decorations' tab. Each statue costs 1000 and gives a 10% bonus to nearby residences. AstroQ1.JPG AstroQ2.JPG AstroQ3.JPG AstrosQ4.jpg AstrosQ5.jpg AstrosQ6.jpg AstrosQ7.jpg AstrosQ8.jpg AstrosQ9.jpg AstroQReward1.jpg|Choose your Reward Quest steps: Astrologer's Home I: ' *Place Astrologer's Home *Use (6) *Use 10,000 (Poof!) '''Astrologer's Home II: ' *Use 150k (Poof!) *Use (10) Ropes (Any - Textile Factory) *Use (25) 'Construction stage: 3/9 ' *Purchase (2) Beam for a Dome (3 each) *Purchase (2) Glass for a Dome (3 each) 'Astrologer's Home III: ' *Use (18) Strawberry Cocktail (Pub) *Produce (20) Milk (1h - Dairy Farm) *Produce (6) Cherry Pie (6h - Candy Factory) 'Construction stage: 5/9 ' *Purchase (2) Arch (3 each) *Purcahse (2) Tower tile (3 each) 'Astrologer's Home IV: ' *Produce (5) Cream (8h - Dairy Farm) *Help Neighbors with (60) Buildings *Use (20) Tuna fish(Sushi Bar) 'Construction stage: 7/9 ' *Purchase (2) Golden Paint (3 each) *Purchase (2) Globe (3 each) 'Astrologer's Home V: ' *Collect Profits (5) times from the Zweiffel Tower (48 ) *Collect (40) times from Flower Kiosks *Place (1) Emerald Fountain (12 ) 'Astrologer's Home VI: ' *Use (6) *Use (24) Leather Sofas) Colonial House / Hostels / Villas, Apartments, Town homes, Skyscrapers and Penthouses) *Place (5) Blossoming Cherry-trees (4 each) '''Note: you can purchase only one blossoming cherry, save it in your storage and place it again 4 more times. Category:City Sights